


Ahora somos libres

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Fear, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Todo era perfecto, Ryo. Todo.” murmuró, bajo, antes de mirarlo fijo en los ojos con aire decepcionado. “He esperado que tú te diera cuenta también, que entendiera que no podíamos quedarnos mirando sin hacer nada. Quería ver hasta donde habrías sufrido en silencio. Y al final estabas listo, tu odio por Yuya y Yuri estaba listo.”





	Ahora somos libres

**Ahora somos libres**

Yamada lloraba, acurrucado en esa cama.

Lloraba, y lloraba, y lloraba.

Le había parecido de no hacer otro durante las últimas horas.

Hikaru estaba sentado poco lejos, cerca de la ventana, moviendo los ojos entre el chico y el panorama nocturno que veía más allá del vidrio.

“Hikka...” murmuró, por la que le pareció ser la millonésima vez.

Y por la millonésima vez el mayor lo calló con un movimiento brusco de la mano, sin dignarlo de una palabra.

Ryosuke quería irse.

No le gustaba el ambiente de esa casa, nunca le había gustado.

Era como si reflejara toda la tristeza sentida por Hikaru, estaba melancólica. Y, en ese momento, tenía miedo de esa casi como del chico enfrente a él.

“Lo siento, Hikaru. Sé que habría tenido que hacer como me había dicho, pero...”

“¡Cállate!” gritó el mayor, los labios sutiles y los ojos entrecerrados.

Se puso en pie, yendo hacia él y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, la fricción con el tejido marcando el cuello del menor. “Cállate, Ryosuke. No me interesa de tus excusas, no me interesa de lo que ha ocurrido y porque te haya comportado de manera tan idiota. Ha hecho un error, y ahora soy yo que tengo que remediar, esto lo entiende, ¿verdad?” siseó, y Yamada vio un destello de locura en sus ojos, mezclada con una rabia tan ciega que no tuvo coraje de decir nada.

Pues asintió, asustando, pasándose la mano en la piel un poco herida después que Yaotome lo dejó ir.

Volvió a llorar en esa esquina de la cama donde había sido abandonado, siguiendo preguntándose como hubiera acabado en esa situación tan alucinante.

Recordaba el dolor que había sentido meses antes, cuando Yuri le había dicho que no se podían ver más. Recordaba que entonces también había llorado, aun fueran lágrimas diferentes, y recordaba de haber odiado al menor, así como a Yuya desde el fondo de su corazón.

Estaba furioso, cegado por la rabia y el dolor para lo que le había sido hecho, se había sentido irremediablemente traicionado y solo.

Hasta que no había explotado con Hikaru, casi acaso, encontrando en él el mismo dolor.

El mayor hablaba, hablaba, hablaba de Yuya y de lo que le había hecho, hablaba de Chinen y cuanto lo odiara, y de cómo ellos juntos lo habían hecho sentir abandonado a su destino, sin posibilidad de escaparse por esa sensación de sofocación.

Y Yamada lo había mirado saliéndose los ojos, y era lo mismo que sentía él, y encontrar en Hikaru un dolor casi especular al suyo lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Habían empezado a verse más a menudo, los dos de ellos.

A veces habían también acabado juntos a la cama, sin pasión ni sentimiento, sólo para dar rienda suelta a su dolor y su soledad en el sexo, el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Después, ese mal agudo había pasado, se había hecho latente, y también había pasado la esperanza de ver a Yuya y Yuri infelices juntos.

No lo estaban, al contrario.

Daban vueltas en un mundo que parecía ser sólo suyo, se echaban miradas cómplices que ni Ryosuke ni Hikaru habían conocido.

Y había llegado el momento de racionalizar y decidir lo que hacer con lo que les quedaba, y con ese odio, y con esa rabia.

Yamada ser mordió un labio.

Tendría que haber dicho pronto a Hikaru que era locura, pero no había podido.

Le parecía tan atractivo lo que el mayor había propuesto, le parecía tan bueno que había callado los jirones de su conciencia y se había dicho de acuerdo.

Hasta que, al menos, no habían llegado al hecho.

Estaba en casa de Yuya, mirándolo llorar y desesperarse, y no había podido.

Había dejado el cuchillo que había llevado consigo en su cartera y lo había abrazado, y había llorado con él, y todo el odio había desaparecido.

Había sido unas horas antes, luego había ido a casa de Hikaru y el mayor no había dejado que se fuera.

Cuando le había dicho que Yuya estaba aún vivo, la rabia de Yaotome se había vuelto en clara locura, y Ryosuke se había asustado.

Llevó la mano a los labios, encontrando rastros de sangre donde lo había golpeado.

Le hería el estómago por los cardenales de las pateadas, y toda la cara por los bofetones y los puños.

Y sus palabras también lo habían herido, pero eso no importaba, porque Yamada sabía ya cuales fueran sus culpas y cuando hubiera sido cobarde.

Sólo, había decidido de cambiar idea, y no iba a ensuciarse las manos de sangre sólo porque tenía miedo de las repercusiones.

Ahora, sólo le quedaba llorar.

Llorar para el dolor de Yuya. Llorar para su suerte.

Llorar porque había ido detrás de Hikaru en esa locura, y su dolor no había desaparecido.

De hecho, si posible el mal había crecido, se había arraigado en él como algo inextirpable, y ahora estaba casi como si no le dejara la fuerza de respirar.

Hikaru estaba caminando a lo largo de la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Todo era perfecto, Ryo. Todo.” murmuró, bajo, antes de mirarlo fijo en los ojos con aire decepcionado. “He esperado que tú te diera cuenta también, que entendiera que no podíamos quedarnos mirando sin hacer nada. Quería ver hasta donde habrías sufrido en silencio. Y al final estabas listo, tu odio por Yuya y Yuri estaba listo.” se sentó en la cama a su lado, acariciándole la cara, haciéndole daño al pasaje sobre las heridas abiertas. “Sólo tenías que hacer tu parte, y todo habría acabado. Podríamos haber sido felices, tú y yo. Podríamos...”

Yamada no dejó que terminara.

“¿Qué, Hikaru? No podíamos ser felices, porque yo no quiero a ti y tú no quieres a mí. Queríamos dos personas diferentes, nos hemos quedado solos y hemos vivido a tope el uno en el dolor del otro, pero poner fin a sus vidas nunca iba a hacer que los olvidamos, ¡sólo que estuvimos sucios con su sangre!” gritó, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias, que nunca podían ser peores de lo que ya prospectaba.

Hikaru mantuvo una calma aparente.

Se extendió hacia la mesilla, tomando una pistola, y Yamada supe que había acabado.

“Es la misma con que he matado a Yuri.” murmuró Hikaru, lamiéndose los labios. “La misma con que he matado a Yuri para ti, Ryo.” añadió.

Ryosuke querría ponerse las manos en las orejas para no oír.

Querría olvidar que Yuri había muerto, que había muerto por su culpa, y por esa rabia loca que guardaba en su corazón.

Sólo querría que Hikaru se apresurara a matarlo, porque ya no quería sentir nada.

Sólo duró una fracción de segundo, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

El mayor agarró firme la pistola, llevándosela a la sien y apretando el gatillo.

Y Ryosuke gritó.

Improvisamente, se acabó.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer, nada de salvar.

Al final no había tenido éxito de evitarlo.

Se había, de todas maneras, ensuciado de sangre.


End file.
